Act of Defiance
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: 30 year old Piper Halliwell is a famous actress with two daughters, Chassidity 15 and Alexis 4. She leaves for England for two days leaving her two daughters with her livein boyfriend Dan. Dan haters would possibly like this fic. Mostly Chassiditycentric.
1. Reliving Hell

**Act of Defiance**

**Summary:** 30 year old Piper Halliwell is a famous actress, she also is a mother of two beautiful daughters. Her oldest child, Chassidity, is 15. She got pregnant with her when she was 15 and her father is a man named Leo Wyatt, he and Piper broke-up when they went their seperate ways for college, he to New York for Medical School and she to Los Angeles to Drama School. Chass spends half of each break she gets from school with each parent. Leo calls to check up on her every week. Her youngest daughter, Alexis, is 4. Her father was a guitarist in the band called 'Warlock Blood' named Jeromy Burns. Jeromy and Piper split up when she told him she was pregnant and she never thought another thing about him. She never has time to spend with her daughters with flying from country to country and state to state with acting jobs and interviews and press conferences and with her new live-in boyfriend, Dan Gordon. Chass knows that Dan can't be trusted and does her best to stay away from him, but what happens when Piper goes to England for 2 days for an interview and leaves Dan alone with the girls?

**Chapter 1-Reliving Hell**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chassidity Halliwell sat in a corner of her shower, boiling hot water pooring down onto her, blood cascading down her legs. She sat emotionless stairing at a wall, unable to feel, but she felt like she should cry, if not for her but for what her sister had to witness. It had happened yesturday but Chassidity had been having a gut feeling that it was about to happen since she met her mother's new boyfriend.

Dan Gordon was a professional baseball player for the Seattle Mariners. Well, at least he used to be, last season he had blew out his knee sliding into second base and could no longer play. Her mother had met him at one of her many charity events that she attended, ones that Chassidity had grown to think were just a diversion to get away from her and her sister.

Her mother had never really seemed to want to be a mom. For as long as she could remember, Piper Halliwell had been the type to tell all of her bring home dates that Chassidity was just a kid that her grandmother or one of her sisters were baby sitting. Once when she was 4 her mother had brought home a male friend and her Aunt Prue had met them at the door of the Manor that they had been living in that had been passed down from generation to generation in their family. Her and her aunt Phoebe had came home after Phoebe took her to the park and she had smiled when she saw her mother, which was a very rare occurance, and ran to greet her. When she had called Piper 'Mommy' Piper told the man that she was Prue's daughter and Prue had simply looked at Piper evily before picking Chassidity up and taking her away from the scene.

Prue had always been her favorite aunt. Her and Paige were always there for her and she knew that she could go to them if she ever needed to talk to anyone about anything. But not this, god not this, they would be so disappointed in her.

Her mother had gone to England for two days to have an interview about some charity event that she was sponsoring and had left her live-in boyfriend Dan in charge of watching her and her four-year-old sister Lexie.

It was summer and Chass had just got back from spending half of the summer with her father, Leo. Then, her mother simply kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door shouting for her to be good and help Dan with her sister. She had never trusted Dan, she didn't like his smug smile or his greased down dirty blonde hair, his eyes always showed some sign of mischeive which Chass didn't like.

The night before her mother was scheduled to come home, last night, was when everything was ripped apart for her. It all started when...

_Chass was sitting in the living room of her mother's mansion. She was watching some stupid reality television show called 'American Idol'. She saw Dan walk in out of the corner of her eye and felt the couch move as he sat down oddly close beside her. She curled herself up closer to the arm of the couch but continued watching the show as if nothing was wrong. _

_Dan had that mischeivous look in his eye as he reached a hand over and rubbed it across Chass's thigh, letting his fingertips go slightly inside her short pajama shorts that she had gotten as a present from her Aunt Phoebe for her birthday in April. Chass tensed and tryed to pull away but Dan looked at her smiling a little which made her sick. "What's wrong Chassy?" he taunted acting concerned using the nickname that her baby sister called her since she can't say Chassidity. "No reason to be afraid. No one's going to hurt you." He said moving to where he was leaning over her, his face oddly close to hers as she tried to hide herself within her legs, which were pulled up to her chest. _

_He raised forward and pulled the fifteen year old into a harsh and hurtful kiss, only breaking it when she slapped him away from her and stood up to run away. He had grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor, her long chocolate brown hair falling free of it's pony-tail, and laid himself on top of her, kissing her again. He ran his hands down her body to the rim of her black shorts and pulled them slightly down her hips. She screamed even more into the kiss trying to push him away. The pushing just made him angry and he raised himself and slapped her across the face causing her mouth to start bleeding along with the spot on her head that had slit open slightly as her head made contact with the floor as she was pulled down._

_He smirked and continued removing her shorts and underwear, he then removed his mouth from hers but placed his hand over her mouth, moving his kisses to her neck and his free hand to her breast. Tears starting fall from her eyes as she lay, knowing that there was no use, he was much to big for her to fight. As he removed his pants, she turned her head to the side, not wanting to see him but spotted something much worse. Her four year old sister was standing in the doorway of the living room in her pajamas, clutching the teddy bear their mom had gotten her when she was born as if her life depended on it. This made Chass cry harder, she didn't want her sister seeing something this traumatising but there was nothing she could do. _

_She screamed out into his hand as he thrust violently into her, breaking her barrier and taking her innocense. She knew that he had used protection, she saw the condom wrapper laying on the rug infront of her face. _

_Once he was finished, he removed himself and replaced his clothing, kissing her one last time and then walking out of the living room, never noticing Lexie standing in the opposite doorway, which Chass was grateful for. She quickly stood-up, ignoring the seering pain in her legs, and put her shorts back on. She walked over and picked her little sister up from the floor and taking her into her bedroom and laying her in her small bed._

_"Chassy, Dan hurt you didn't he?" Lexi said in her small four-year-old voice, her hazel eyes looking at her sorrowfully. Lexie looked more like Jeromy then she did Piper. Chassidity was a Piper clone and was often asked in school about her famous mother because they look so much alike everyone figures out instantly that their related._

_"Yeah, Lexie he did but I'm not gonna let him hurt you OK. I promise." Chass said, holding back the tears in her chocolate brown eyes as she pushed a peice of long dark brown hair, almost black, behind her sisters ear and kissing her forehead. "Now, you go to sleep, mommy's suposed to be home tomorrow and we gotta be all awake and everything to hug her remember?"_

_Lexie's eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her mother and she kissed Chass's cheek before laying down and snuggling into her pillows, drifting to sleep. _

_Chass had then walked silently out of the room and into her own, locking the door before changing clothes and going to bed herself._

Chass was broken out of her thoughts as she saw the shower door open and her mother's concerned brown eyes looking down at her. Chass hadn't noticed that she was crying, let alone loud enough to be heard and was grateful that the bleeding had stopped. Piper bent down on the outside of the shower and pushed some hair behind her ear before speaking, "Chass, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Chassidity said pushing herself farther away from her mother. Don't get her wrong, when it was just her and her mom and her sister everything was great, her mom was a great mom when she wanted to be.

"Yes it does. Come on, we'll talk in your room if it makes you more comfortable, after putting on some pajamas and drying off." Piper said standing Chass up and wrapping her daughter into a towel and half hugged her, rubbing her arms soothingly, as they exited the bathroom and walked into Chass's room.

Piper sat Chassidity down on the bed and went into the closet to get some pajamas. She came back with some and also some clean underwear and Chass put them on before pulling her still wet long brown hair up into a pony-tail and laying down on her full sized bed, grabbing a body pillow and snuggling into it as she stared past her mom, as if looking through her.

Piper walked over, trying to hide the tears that wanted so desperately to fall at seeing her baby like this, and layed down behind Chass on the bed and snuggled into her, pulling her close to her. "Sweetie, please tell me what happened."

"I can't." was what Piper got back, her daughters voice was so much unlike what she'd known to be her daughter, it was so weak and distant and miserable.

"Yes you can hunny, you can tell me anything." Piper said pulling her daughter closer to her.

"You'll hate me." Chass answered with more misery in her voice then before.

"Nothing you could do would make me hate you."

Chass just shook her head, gripping her mom's hand for reassurance that she was safe and wasn't alone. She knew that he wouldn't try anything as long as her mom was there. "Where's Lexie?"

"Downstairs with Dan. For some reason she didn't feel very comfortable with me coming to check on you though, she wanted me to stay with her. She said it was to keep her safe." Piper said with a chuckle. "As if Dan would hurt anyone."

Chass just lay there. Scared of what was going on downstairs but eventually her fears died down thinking that Dan couldn't do anything as long as her mom could walk in at any moment. She gripped her mom's hand tighter and fell into a restless sleep, reliving the expereince again.


	2. Confessions

**Chapter 2-Confessions.**

_Dan smirked and continued removing her shorts and underwear, he then removed his mouth from hers but placed his hand over her mouth, moving his kisses to her neck and his free hand to her breast. Tears starting fall from her eyes as she lay, knowing that there was no use, he was much to big for her to fight. As he removed his pants, she turned her head to the side, not wanting to see him but spotted something much worse. Her four year old sister was standing in the doorway of the living room in her pajamas, clutching the teddy bear their mom had gotten her when she was born as if her life depended on it. _

Chass sat up in bed sweating and gasping for breath. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and tensed, swung her head around to see her mother sitting next to her. Her mom looked at her, hurt and confused as she raised a hand to move her bangs out of her face. Chass jerked away and stood-up running from the room and down the stairs, knowing that her bangs were hiding the cut she got last night and remembering that Lexie was left alone with Dan.

"Chass?" she heard her mother calling after her, following her downstairs. Chass swung around a corner to see Dan sitting on the couch in the living room. Lexie was no where to be seen. "Chassidity LoRae!" Piper scolded worriedly catching up with her daughter. "Where'd Lexie go?" she asked Dan.

Dan smiled, acting normally and making Chass want to throw-up. "She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in when you left."

Chass dashed over to the bathroom and knocked, never noticing her mother following her and standing next to the door. "Lexie, Come on. Open the door."

"Chassy?" Lexie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Lexie, it's just me." Chass sighed in relief when the door was unlocked, she opened it and walked in, not closing it all the way so they could hear if their mother came.

Piper placed her ear to the door, knowing something was wrong with her children.

"Did he..." Chass started making Piper furrow her brow in confusion. "What happened?" her daughter corrected.

"Nothin', mommy left and I ran in here." Lexie muffled, Piper could tell she was hugging Chass by the fact that her voice was muffled in her shoulder. "Did you tell mommy?"

"No." Chass answered.

"Why not? She could help." Lexie answered. Piper nodded to herself as if willing the answer to Chass.

"She can't know Lex. Nobody can." Chass answered back causing tears to come to Piper's eyes.

"Why not?" the little voice asked.

"Beca...Because they...they just can't." Chass stuttered back. "Now come on, you need to go back out there, mommy's probably worried."

Piper wiped the tears from her eyes and ran down the hall, acting like she had just walked up as they came out.

Lexie smiled at her sadly and looked at her shoes. Piper walked over and picked her up, grabbing Chass's hand as they walked toward the door.

She strapped Lexie into her car seat and had chass get in the passenger seat. "Mommy, Where we goin'?" Lexie asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

Piper smiled at her through the rearview mirror, quietly sliding her hand inside Chass's and holding tightly until they reached their destination.

Piper kept sending Chass looks out of the corner of her eye. Chass just continued to look out the window. The ride was quiet except for Lexie singing some nursery rhyme or other over and over. Chass just sat up against the door of the car, stairing out the window.

When they rounded the corner of Prescott Street Chass's face seem to brighten and Lexie shouted, "Auntie Prue, Unky Andy!" excitedly.

"What are we doing here?" chass asked curiously.

"Visiting your aunt." Piper said matter-of-factly before getting out of the car and picking Lexie up out of her carseat.

Chass followed them to the door and waited for someone to answer after ringing the bell.

The door opened and they saw a laughing Prue and Paige. "Oh my god!" Paige commented excitedly pulling Chass into a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked, breaking the hug with Piper. Piper cast a glance toward Chass who was standing with no emotion on her face and one arm wrapped around herself, the other hanging limply at her side and her fingers wrapped around her forearm.

Prue looked from Chass to Piper and Piper looked at her miserably, reaching over and holding Chass's hand tightly again, almost afraid she'd run away from her again.

"Lex, why don't you and your mom go see what your Aunt Phoebe and your cousins are doing." Prue suggested.

Lexie nodded, grabbed Piper's hand and walked toward the room where they heard voices.

Chass knew she was in trouble. She couldn't keep a secret from her Aunts if her life depended on it. Paige and Prue lead Chass upstairs and into the attic, the only room that didn't have a heating duct to the kitchen where everybody was which Chass was greatful for.

They sat in silence for a while, all of them seated on the floor. Prue was sitting next to Chass with an arm around her shoulders and Paige was sitting across from them. Paige and Prue shared a look as Chass stared at the floor. Prue squeezed her shoulders gently and Chass looked at her. Prue smiled at her encouragingly as Paige pushed her bangs behind her ear so she could see her better. Paige gasped seeing the gash on Chass's head. Prue looked at her worriedly and leaned over to look at it herself and her eyes widened and she looked back at Chass. "Sweetie, how did that happen?"

"I fell." Chass stated quickly pulling her hair back down to hide the cut.

"Does your mother know you 'fell'?" Paige asked, saying the word 'fell' with an enfasis clearly meaning that she didn't buy her excuse.

Chass shook her head, tears falling down her face. Prue pulled her close hugging her. "What happened Chass? We need to know. We can help."

"You'll be so disappointed in me." Chass stated shaking her head against her aunts shoulder.

"No we won't. We could never be disappointed in you." Chass looked into Paige's eyes as she said this and it all poored out. from her mom leaving to Dan attacking her.

Prue gasped and hugged her close letting her cry into her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. That son of a bitch will pay. I promise you that." she told her, trying to keep in the tears of her own.

Paige had tears running down her cheeks as she joined the hug. "Does your mom know?" she asked.

Chass shook her head. "I couldn't tell her. I can't tell her. She'd probably just say that I was lying and that I just wanted attention."

"She needs to know so that she can keep him away from Lexie." Prue persuaded, knowing that Chass was like her in the keeping her baby sisters safe department.

"I can't." she whispered. "I can't tell her that I let him do that to me. That I let Lexie just stand and watch."

"You had no choice. You were raped Chassidity. You didn't let him do anything, you were forced." Paige said, her social worker skills pooring out.

"How about we do a test run on Phoebe. Then we can all three be there for you when you tell your mother." Prue persuaded.

Chass thought about it and had no choice but to nod. She knew that either she told her mother or they would and that would come out worse.

Paige stood up and walked down and got Phoebe. Phoebe walked into the attic confused and sat down across from Chass, who was sitting with Prue and Paige on either side of her. Chass had decided to keep out the details and go straight to the point. "I...I..I"Chass stopped to close her eyes and then looked at Phoebe, tears threatening to fall from her chocolate eyes. "Da..Dan raped me." she finally whispered.

Phoebe's breath caught in her throat and tears filled her eyes as she pulled Chass into a hug and they cried together for a few minutes.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being there with me when I tell mom." Chass asked, already knowing that Prue and Paige were going to be there for her, they always were.

"Of course." Phoebe answered kissing Chass on the forehead.

Prue, being the only one with a dry face at the moment went downstairs and into the kitchen and came back with Piper. Piper looked at them all worriedly and her focus was on Chass, who was sitting in the middle of Aunt Pearl's old couch, Phoebe and Paige on either side of her. Prue pulled Piper up a chair across from her and sat down in the space between Chass and Phoebe.

"What's goin' on?" she asked worriedly, looking at all of her sisters who seemed to have tear stained faces. "Chass?"

"When you were in England, Dan...he attacked me." Chass admitted, not being able to meet her mother's eyes.

"What?" Piper asked in a whisper, wanting to deny it.

"He raped me last night."

"No, he'd never do something like that." Piper said desperate for one of them to believe her.

"Piper," Prue said sternly, "It did. He hurt her. Look." Prue moved Chass's brown bangs out of her face and showed Piper the gash which made Piper pale a little and shake her head fiercely.

"She must have fell or something. He would never hurt either one of them."

Chass sat with tears streaming down her face, looking at her hands in her lap. This sent Paige's anger out of control. "Listen to yourself Piper. Dan raped her. Your boyfriend raped your daughter and you'd rather believe him over her. He held her down in the floor of your living room and raped her last night and your going to stand here and tell us that theres no way that that bastard is capable of doing something like that because you don't want it to be true. Because if that's the case I don't want either of those girls going home with you. He's traumatised them enough as it is." she exploded.

Piper looked at Chass and saw her daughter crying and not being able to look at her. Tears cascaded down her face as she pulled her towards her and hugged her tightly. "Oh god. I'm so sorry." she sobbed kissing her cheek and laying her forehead up against her temple.

Prue hated to bring more bad news to her sister but it had to be told. "Piper, theres more." Piper looked at her interested and sat down in Paige's seat next to Chass and pulled Chass to her, practically pulling her into her lap. "Lexie watched him rape her."

"What?" Piper whispered, not being able to find her voice. _No wonder she didn't want to be left alone with him._, she thought.

"She stood in the doorway." Chassidity whispered. "I tried to get her out of there but there was nothing I could do. I was trapped."

"This isn't your fault." Piper told her honestly. "If you feel the need to blame anyone besides him, blame me. I left you alone with him." Chass just shook her head and looked at her hands, letting herself be hugged by her mother again.

"I won't go back mom." she told her, finally looking into her moms eyes.

"What?"

"I won't go back there with him and I won't let Lexie go back either."

"I won't let him within a 500 yard radius of you girls." Piper said kissing her daughters head before standing up. "I'll be back in a few minutes, you girls stay here and be good."


	3. Confrontations

**Chapter 3-Confrontations**

Piper pulled into the drive way of her mansion. She took a deep breathe and checked herself in the mirror, making sure she looked normal. She walked into the house and straight to the living room, looking around hesitantly, _Officially My least favorite room of the house_. she thought, remembering what she was told happened in there.

"Hey." Dan greeted, turning off the TV but staying in his seat on the couch looking at her.

"Hi." she said, standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

"What's up?" He asked, noticing something was wrong with her.

"How could you?" she asked looking at him angrilly.

"How could I what?"

"You hurt her."

"Who?"

"Chass. You raped her."

"What? Piper I don't know what Chass told you but I would never hurt her." Dan said, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her forward. "You are gone a lot though, she probably just wanted some attention."

Piper looked at him for a second, acting like she believed him and leaned forward acting like she would kiss him but instead she smacked him across the face. "You have some nerve trying to get me to pick you over her. Now, I want you out of this house."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper returned to the manor a few hours later. "Ok, come on girls time to go home."

Prue came out of the living room with her son Paden. "Uhh, Piper, I don't think Dan's had enough time to move out."

"We're going to stay in an apartment in North Beach."

"Excuse me?"

"Prue, I'm not making Chass go back in that house. I'll sale it and buy another. Now, where are the girls?"

"Phoebe took Lexie home with her and Paige took Chass to the hospital. We're suposed to meet them there."

"Hospital?" Piper asked confused.

"She has to have a rape kit done Piper." Prue said sighing. "Come on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Paige, and Prue were sitting in the waiting room of San Francisco Memorial Hospital two hours after Piper and Prue dropped Paden off at Phoebe's with the rest of the kids and came straight there. A doctor with bright blue eyes and long brown hair wearing a white lab coat and carrying a manella folder came up to them.

Paige was the first to spot him and jumped up and ran over, Prue soon followed, and Piper was at her side in an instant. The doctor looked at them regretfully. "Chassidity is in the trauma room right now. The police are on their way. Forced entry was very easily located. There wasn't, however, anyway to tell who it was. She said she did take a shower and he wore a condom. She also said it was an acquaintance."

"Can we see her?" Piper asked hopefully, closing her eyes breifly.

"Not until after the police are finished questioning her. She'll also be assigned a psychologist." The doctor said sorrowfully.

"Can the psychologist be a family member?" Paige questioned, earing a questioning glance from her sisters.

"I don't see why not. She would most likely trust them more."

"Call our sister Phoebe. She's a psychologist." Prue commented catching on to Paige's idea.

The doctor nodded and walked away to the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Phoebe came in and saw Piper sitting in a corner by a door and Prue and Paige a couple of seats away from her but before she could say anything she was pulled into a room in the trauma section. There she saw Chass sitting on a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, and staring off into space. "Chass?" she said.

Chass's head snapped around to look at her and she gave her a reassuring smile, which Chass tried but failed miserably to return. "Hey." the teen said in just above a whisper. "So, your my shrink huh?"

"Yep. You'll have to tell me how I'm doing though. I've never been a rape counselor before." Phoebe inquired.

"Sorry." Chass said guiltily looking at her hands in her lap.

"It's not your fault. Plus, we'd all rather you be comfortable with your psychologist then have some complete stranger."

Chass nodded at the last part. "How's mom?"

"She's worried about you." Phoebe said honestly.

Chass nodded again. "Where is she?"

"In the waiting room. She's dying to see you."

"Then why is she in the waiting room?" Chass questioned.

"I was suposed to meet you first so that you could start trusting me to talk to me about your...situation." Phoebe said, noticing Chass wince when she heard the word rape.

"Well, I already trust you. When do I get to go home?"

"Right now." Doctor Ross commented coming in. He turned to Phoebe. "You must be the psychologist, I'm Doctor Johnathon Ross. I did Chassidity's rape kit."

"Hi, I'm Phoebe. Chass's Aunt-slash-Psychologist." Phoebe said, shaking his hand.

"Great. Now, let's go home." Chass commented coming back out of the bathroom after quickly changing clothes.

Dr. Ross smiled at her before leading them out of the room.

They came out to see lots of flashing lights. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige quickly lead Chass out to the car and drove away. "What the hell was that?" the fifteen year old exclaimed.

"Someone tipped off the press that Piper was there. She had to be excorted from the building. Sorry Chass." Prue apologized, knowing Chass needed her mother.

"Doesn't matter." she mumbled, looking out of the window.

Prue looked at her worriedly through the rearview mirror as she pulled into the driveway at the manor.

They walked into the manor to see Piper pacing worriedly. Once she spotted them, she quickly ran over and wrapped her arms around Chass. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK." Chass mumbled, pulling away and walking out of the doorway and into the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry this Chapters short but I'm busy with Gateway exam pretests and End of Course exam reviews.**

**New Rule: DON'T READ AND NOT REVIEW!!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I SIMPLY QUIT POSTING!!!**

**I may not be able to post for a while and if I don't get more reviews I won't post at all.**

**THIS RULE GOES FOR BOTH OF MY STORIES!!!**


	4. Family

_**A/N: OK, I finally broke down and there is some magic being brought into this story. It was all I could think of that made it work the way I want it too. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone but I couldn't think of another solution.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper heartbrokenly watched as her daughter walked into the living room and sat down on the farthest end of the couch and curled up next to the arm, stareing at the wall and tucking her legs in underneath her. Phoebe gently guided Piper back toward the door as Prue and Paige went to the kitchen to give them some privacy. "Piper, Chass will probably shy away from human contact now. Probably scared that its Dan sneaking up on her again."

"I won't let her shy away from me Phoebe. I can't stand seeing her like this." Piper said sighing.

"I know. None of us can. We'll just have to help her through it and, hopefully, we'll get our Chass back soon." Phoebe said as reassuringly as she could.

Piper nodded and moved back to watch Chass. "Uhh, Pheebs. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Call Leo for me. I think he'll be able to help her too."

Phoebe just nodded and patted Piper on the shoulder as she walked into the kitchen to call Leo, leaving Piper to talk to Chass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper took a deep breath before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch next to her daughter, tucking her legs up underneath her and placing and elbow on the back of the couch, resting her temple on her fist. She saw Chass tense up and draw her arms closer around her body. Piper felt the tears sting her eyes. Her daughter actually thought she was that lunatic and was planning to hurt her. She reached her free hand out and pushed a peice of hair behind Chass's ear. Chass looked at her through the corner of her eye and relaxed a little. Piper chewed on her bottom lip as she reached out and held one of Chass's hands. "Sweetie, I'm really sorry about the photographers."

"S' K." Chass mumbled stareing at the coffee table infront of her.

Piper licked her lips as she gently moved closer to her, keeping her legs tucked under her, she placed her side up against Chass's and wrapped her arm around her. Pulling her close, she applied a small kiss to her daughters hair. She closed her eyes, her chin placed up against her daughters head, as she felt Chass's body start to shake. She heard Chass sob slightly and pulled her around to where she could hold her properly. Chass's chin laying on her shoulder as she hugged her close and stroked her hair, letting her little girl cry. She felt the tears dampen her shirt as they rolled down Chassidity's cheeks and shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to keep her own tears at bay, not wanting to scare her. "Shh. It's ok. Everything'll be ok." Chass just shook her head in a no fashion and Piper held her tighter and applied a few more kisses to her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she whispered to her rocking her gently back and forth.

Chass gently unwrapped her arms from herself and wrapped them around her mother, holding onto her shirt for dear life and simply cried. Letting the pain and fear consume her knowing that right then for at least a few moments, she was safe. Her mother would protect her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Doctor Leo Wyatt greeted as he answered the phone. He recognised the number as the one from the manor and was confused as to why Prue and Andy would be calling him.

"Hi. Leo, it's Phoebe." He heard Phoebe say nervously from the other end.

"Hey Phoebe. What's up?"

"Uhh, you may want to sit down for this." Phoebe warned him. He shrugged to himself and sat down on his couch.

"Ok, I'm seated now tell me."

"You see Chass...Well, she was...Chass was raped." Phoebe stuttered. Shock, worry, and anger all settled into Leo's system as he said goodbye's to Phoebe to go set up his plane to San Francisco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Chassidity had been seated at the dining room table in silence for a good thirty minutes. "You know Chass. It may help me to help you if I knew what happened." Phoebe said gently. Chass just sat looking at her hands which were placed on the table as she picked at her fingernails nervously, clearly not going to tell her anything. Phoebe sighed and reached a hand out and held one of Chass's, "Sweetie, I..." Phoebe's sentence was cut off when she was thrown into a premonition.

_**Premonition:**_

_Chass was sitting in the living room of her mother's mansion. She was watching some stupid reality television show called 'American Idol'. She saw Dan walk in out of the corner of her eye and felt the couch move as he sat down oddly close beside her. She curled herself up closer to the arm of the couch but continued watching the show as if nothing was wrong. _

_Dan had that mischeivous look in his eye as he reached a hand over and rubbed it across Chass's thigh, letting his fingertips go slightly inside her short pajama shorts that she had gotten as a present from her Aunt Phoebe for her birthday in April. Chass tensed and tryed to pull away but Dan looked at her smiling a little which made her sick. "What's wrong Chassy?" he taunted acting concerned using the nickname that her baby sister called her since she can't say Chassidity. "No reason to be afraid. No one's going to hurt you." He said moving to where he was leaning over her, his face oddly close to hers as she tried to hide herself within her legs, which were pulled up to her chest. _

_He raised forward and pulled the fifteen year old into a harsh and hurtful kiss, only breaking it when she slapped him away from her and stood up to run away. He had grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor, her long chocolate brown hair falling free of it's pony-tail, and laid himself on top of her, kissing her again. He ran his hands down her body to the rim of her black shorts and pulled them slightly down her hips. She screamed even more into the kiss trying to push him away. The pushing just made him angry and he raised himself and slapped her across the face causing her mouth to start bleeding along with the spot on her head that had slit open slightly as her head made contact with the floor as she was pulled down._

_He smirked and continued removing her shorts and underwear, he then removed his mouth from hers but placed his hand over her mouth, moving his kisses to her neck and his free hand to her breast. Tears starting fall from her eyes as she lay, knowing that there was no use, he was much to big for her to fight. As he removed his pants, she turned her head to the side, not wanting to see him but spotted something much worse. Her four year old sister was standing in the doorway of the living room in her pajamas, clutching the teddy bear their mom had gotten her when she was born as if her life depended on it. This made Chass cry harder, she didn't want her sister seeing something this traumatising but there was nothing she could do. _

_She screamed out into his hand as he thrust violently into her, breaking her barrier and taking her innocense. She knew that he had used protection, she saw the condom wrapper laying on the rug infront of her face. _

_Once he was finished, he removed himself and replaced his clothing, kissing her one last time and then walking out of the living room, never noticing Lexie standing in the opposite doorway, which Chass was grateful for. She quickly stood-up, ignoring the seering pain in her legs, and put her shorts back on. She walked over and picked her little sister up from the floor and taking her into her bedroom and laying her in her small bed._

_"Chassy, Dan hurt you didn't he?" Lexi said in her small four-year-old voice, her hazel eyes looking at her sorrowfully. Lexie looked more like Jeromy then she did Piper. Chassidity was a Piper clone and was often asked in school about her famous mother because they look so much alike everyone figures out instantly that their related._

_"Yeah, Lexie he did but I'm not gonna let him hurt you OK. I promise." Chass said, holding back the tears in her chocolate brown eyes as she pushed a peice of long dark brown hair, almost black, behind her sisters ear and kissing her forehead. "Now, you go to sleep, mommy's suposed to be home tomorrow and we gotta be all awake and everything to hug her remember?"_

_Lexie's eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her mother and she kissed Chass's cheek before laying down and snuggling into her pillows, drifting to sleep. _

_Chass had then walked silently out of the room and into her own, locking the door before changing clothes and going to bed herself._

_**End of Premonition**_

Phoebe took deep breaths as she tried to grasp that that horrible thing she just saw had happened to her neices. Chass ripped her hand away when she realized what her aunt had done and quickly stood up and ran up the stairs, locking herself in the attic away from everybody else. Phoebe wiped tears from her eyes as she stood and went into the kitchen with her sisters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Dr Jykle and Ms Hyde

**Chapter 5- Dr. Jykle and Ms. Hyde.**

Phoebe entered the kitchen to see her sisters all seated at the table seemingly waiting for her. She was still shaking from the premonition and sat down slowly across the table from Prue, Piper was on her right, and Paige was on her left side. Piper looked at her expectantly as she walked in but it soon turned into worry as she saw the state Phoebe was in. "What happened Pheebs?" Paige asked after a pregnant pause.

"I got a premonition when I touched Chass's hand." Phoebe said looking at Piper sorrowfully. Piper looked away knowing what Phoebe wanted to do and she didn't know if she could handle it. "Here." Phoebe reached a hand out to Paige who grasped it and then turned to Piper and offered her free one to her. Piper looked at the hand for a minute before hesitantly grabbing it and reaching for Prue's. Prue held Paige's free hand as well and they all started seeing the vision that Phoebe saw from Chassidity. Piper ripped her hand away fearcly and stood up before silently walking out of the room and upstairs to find her daughter.

Prue stood up from the table angrilly and went to answer the door after hearing the doorbell ring. Paige sat silently letting the tears fall down her face. Phoebe scooted over closer to her and wrapped her arms comfortingly around her baby sister and silently cried with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue opened the door to find none other then Leo Wyatt standing on her doorstep. He was dressed in slightly baggy dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a black leather jacket and tennis shoes. He smiled at her slightly, "Hey Prue, Do you know where I can find my daughter?"

"Uhh, yeah. She's upstairs somewhere, Piper just went to find her." Prue said not expecting Leo to show up on her doorstep.

"Sorry to show up so clearly unannounced. Phoebe didn't tell you, did she?" Leo questioned cautiously stepping inside the manor as Prue moved to let him in.

"No she didn't but its ok. Chass needs all the support we can give her." Prue commented turning back to face him after shutting the door.

Leo nodded and turned around as he heard someone walking down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper walked up the stairs and into the attic to see Chassidity sitting on the couch looking out the window. She walked over and sat down next to her, taking a deep breath when she sees that Chass has gotten into another emotionless state. She reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind Chass' hear before letting her hand rest on her daughters face, caressing her cheek lovingly. "Hunny, everythings gonna be ok. I promise." Chass didn't adknowledge her. She just continued looking out the window showing no emotion as she watched people outside walk down the sidewalk. "Hunny, please say something." Piper pleaded, hating to see her daughter like this. Chass just stayed transfixed on the window. Piper shut her eyes letting a few tears escape her eyes accidently. She sniffled slightly and Chass' head snapped over quickly to look at her. The teens eyes widened and she scooted away from Piper slightly shaking her head in a no fashion. Piper quickly wiped her eyes and grabbed Chass's shoulders keeping her still. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I just... couldn't hold it in anymore. I just hate seeing you like this." Chass just stood up to leave the room, heading back downstairs. Piper followed hastilly. "Where are you going?" she asked not receiving an answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper followed Chass down the stairs staying barely two steps behind her the entire way. She wanted so desperately for her daughter to open up to her but she refused. When she's around all Chass would do was sit curled up either silently crying or showing no emotion at all. She watched as Chassidity's entire demeanor changed when she saw who Prue had just let in.

"DAD!!" Chass exclaimed happily running over to hug her father tightly. Leo hugged her back just as tight. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hunny, Phoebe called and told me what happened and I caught the first flight." Leo admitted.

Chass just nodded."So, how long are you stayin?"

"Well, I can't stay too long because of patients but I'm going to stay as long as I can. I'm not sure how long that is right now but I'll stay as long as I can." Leo answered honestly.

Chass nodded again before smiling and leading Leo into the living room and sitting beside him on the couch. They sat and began talking and Piper watched sadly from the doorway as Chass talked openly to her father about happy subjects, smiling the entire time.

Prue came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her sister, resting her chin on her shoulder. "She just missed him Piper. There's nothing to be envious of."

"I'm not jealous Prue. I just don't like the way she's so comfortable around him when she's never felt that comfortable around me." Piper replied sadly.

"How'd the appointment with the lawyer go?" Prue asked changing the subject.

"Didn't go. Chass refused to come with me and I couldn't exactly go without her." Piper replied feeling a slight tug at her heart as she watched Chassidity laugh along with her father at whatever they were discussing. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. She didn't have a good feeling about it though.

"You just gotta give her time to adjust. I mean in one day she's had to be evacuated from her home and brought here and then the hospital and everything. It's a little much for a fifteen year old."

Piper nodded and followed Prue into the kitchen with Paige and Phoebe, leaving her daughter alone to talk with her father.


	6. Not as OK as You Thought

**Chapter 6-Not as Ok as You Thought**

Piper sat on the edge of Chassidity's bed as she watched her sleep. They had left the manor when Lexie had fallen asleep and went to the apartment in North Beach. It was large and spacious and had a large master bedroom but Piper refused to leave her daughters side. She sat staring at her and trying unsuccessfully to fight back the tears when she would see that Chassidity was clearly having a nightmare and would tense and mumble in her sleep. Piper would reach a hand out and run her ringers through Chassidity's hair and whisper soothing words to her until she calmed back down. At about midnight Piper laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her so Chass would know that she was there.

At five a.m. Chass woke up to see that she was snuggled up against a sleeping Piper. She gently stood up and made her way down the hall to check on Lexie. Seeing she was asleep, she went into the kitchen to see Leo, who was sleeping on the couch until he went back to New York, sitting at the table. He was looking at a magazine with a very questionable look on his face. "Uh, dad. Are you ok?"

Leo looked up at her. "Yeah, I was just looking at this article. Your mom really is getting good at this acting thing, huh?" he commented, holding up the magazine showing the pictures of Piper and everyone that the paparazzi had taken at the hospital.

"Yeah, she is. She's mostly known for her charity stuff though. She travels and contributes a lot to them." Chass commented, leaning up against the counter and tilting her head to the side so her bangs would stay out of her eyes and cover the cut she still had.

"Is that where she was when...?" Leo questioned not sure how to put it.

"Yeah, England actually." Chass supplied glad he didn't actually say the words. She hated them. The word rape just shook her to the core.

Leo nodded and turned to look back down at the cup of coffee he was now massaging in his hands, the magazine having been dumped uncerimoniously on the table. They sat in an awkward silence for a while, Leo uncomfortable and Chassidity lost in thought. After about 10 minutes, Chass excused herself to go take a shower, something she does often, and Leo went to watch TV in the living room.

Piper woke up at about 6 a.m. in Chassidity's bed alone. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched before heading into the kitchen where, unbeknowest to her, Leo sat eating a bowl of cereal. He silently watched as she pulled her waistlength chocolate brown hair that matched their daughters up into a loose ponytail and poored herself a cup of coffee. She spun around, cup of coffee in hand, and jumped when she saw him watching her. "God, Leo, you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He commented smiling gently at her.

"It's OK, I'm just not used to you being here i guess." she answered smiling back and sitting next to him at the table. She picked up the magazine and rolled her eyes before tossing it back down. "I hate those things."

"Magazines?" he questioned smirking. She mock glared at him.

"No, paparazzi."

"Same thing ain't it?"

"Well, yeah i guess."

Leo nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence, silently stealing glances at each other but making sure that they weren't caught. "Where are the girls?" Piper questioned.

"Lexie's still asleep and Chass is in the shower."

Piper nodded expecting it. "I'm gonna go check on them."

Leo nodded and watched her walk up to Lexie's door and open it. She looked at the sleeping four year old with such love that it made Leo smile. He'd seen her look at Chassidity like that thousands of times over the years but from the way she talked, Chassidity hadn't. Piper disappeared further into the bedroom and Leo went back to his cereal.

Piper walked over to Lexie's bed and nealt down next to it. She kissed her cheek and pushed the long dark hair out of her daughters face. She then quietly exited the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Chass, hunny, are you ok?"

Chassidity didn't answer.

Piper knocked again, suddenly getting worried. When Chass didn't answer again she finally just opened the door, which didn't lock, and immediately screamed. "Leo!"


	7. Work and Lawyers

**Chapter 7-Work and Lawyers**

Leo ran down the hall and into the bathroom. Piper sat next to Chass who was laying in the bathroom floor wearing her bathrobe and holding her wrist, which was bleeding heavily, close to her chest. Leo sat down next to Piper and gently rolled Chass onto her back. "What happened?"

Piper shook her head, a look of worry in her eyes. "I... I don't know. She was like this when I came in."

Leo turned back to Chass, trying to get to the wound. "Chass, you have to work with me, OK? I need you to let me look at your wrist."

Chass's entire body trembled as she straightened her arm out towards her dad. "Mom, it hurts." she cried desperately. Piper burst into tears.

"Sam!" she screamed, calling for the whitelighter they had inherited from their mother.

Samuel Wilder orbed in looking worried. "What happened?" he questioned as he bent down between Piper and Leo to heal Chassidity.

"We don't know." Piper answered, holding onto Chass's hand so that she couldn't tug it back towards her. "What's taking so long?"

"She lost a lot of blood." Sam commented, hearing the sigh of relief slip through Piper's lips as she watched the healing finish and Chass breath in deeply. Chassidity slowly sat up. Wiping her face, she squeaked starteldly as her mother pulled her in close.

Piper kissed her cheek and then pulled back, taking a good look at her daughter. "What happened?"

"I...I didn't mean to."

"Mean to what?"

"Cut that deep. I just..." Chass stopped when Piper started crying again. "Mom, I..."

"Don't you ever, ever do that again." She said forcefully. Piper pulled Chass close again. "I thought you couldn't heal self inflicted wounds." She sniffed toward Sam, still not letting go of her daughter.

"Technically, it wasn't self inflicted. Dan's the one who caused her pain, which put her into a depression and... Well, you get the idea." Sam commented before looking up. "I gotta go. You ever do this again, we'll all beat ya." He directed at Chass. She nodded and he orbed out.

"Come on." Piper sniffed standing up and pulling Chass up, holding her close to her side as she led her back to her bedroom. "Get dressed sweetie. I'll be right outside if you need anything." Piper turned to leave but stopped and turned back, pulling Chassidity into a tight hug. "I love you. If you ever feel the need to do that again just come to me, OK? I don't care what I'm doing. Got it?"

Chass hugged her back. "Got it, mom." Piper kissed her cheek before leaving the room and moving to check on Lexie.

"So, Chassy gots a boo-boo?" she heard her little girl question.

"Yeah, she's fine though. It's all fixed." Leo reassured her.

"Leo? Are you mommy's new boyfriend?"

Leo sat down on the bed next to the child. "No, why did you think I was?"

"Chassy said Dan was mommy's boyfriend 'cause he stayed with us at night. You stayed with us last night." The four year old told him.

"I'm not your mommy's boyfriend. I'm just Chassidity's daddy."

"Your a lot more than that, Leo." PIper told him, stepping into the room. Piper and Leo locked eyes, neither one sure of what they saw in the others eyes.

"Chassy!" Lexie screeched, jumping off her bed and running around Piper and over to Chassidity, who lifted her up. "Leo said you were sick, that's why you were laying in the bathroom."

"I'm fine, Lex, don't worry." Chass said, not looking at either one of her parents.

--

Three weeks later, Chassidity stood in the kitchen making her and Lexie some lunch. Piper was in the shower and Leo had left the day before to get back to work. The phone rang and Piper stepped out of the shower just as she answered it. Chass heard the voice on the other end and handed it to Piper mutely. Piper walked into her bedroom to dress and when she came out she was no longer on the phone. She looked at Chass regretfully. "Hunny, I have to."

Chass shrugged. "Hafta what?" Lexie questioned from the living room where she was watching _The Backyardigans_.

"Mommy's gotta go back to work. My agent called and I have a new movie to work on, but you'll have the number, and I'll have my cell, and you could come down to the set." Piper said looking at Chass, who ignored her. "Lex, could you go play in your room for a few minutes? Mommy wants to talk to Chass."

"What'd she do bad?" Lexie questioned as she slowly made her way to her bedroom.

"Absolutely nothing, sweetie." Piper told her, not taking her eyes off her Chass. "It's just grown up talk. You'll get bored. I promise."

Lexie nodded and finally made her way into her bedroom and shut the door.

Piper walked up next to Chass and rested her back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sweetie, it's been three weeks and you've hardly said three words, and all three of them were directed to Lexie. I know its been hard for you but whatever it is thats wrong we should talk about it. You need to talk about it."

Chass just continued to ignore her and Piper was starting to feel helpless. "Hunny, I don't want to but if you don't let us help you with this, I'll have to send you to someone who can."

Chass's head snapped around and she finally looked at her mother. "What? Like a psych ward or rehabillitation center or something?"

Piper shook her head. "No, but I could send you to, if not Phoebe, but another psychiatrist and if they recommend something like that I'll do it."

"Do you hate me or something?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. I just want you to get better and staying with me isn't doing it so I may have to look into other options of help for you." Piper commented softly and Chass could see that the thought of sending her away pained her.

"What do you want me to do?" she questioned. Piper sighed.

"I want you to get better, getting passed this isn't going to be easy or fast, but I want you to at least try."

Chass nodded. "I'll try to try. Does that work?"

Piper grinned. "Yes, thank you."

Chass smiled back slightly before turning back to making lunch. "So, when do you go back to work?"

"The thirty first. why?"

"The thirty first is tomorrow. We have an appointment with the lawyer."

Piper shut her eyes and groaned. "I forgot, hunny."

Chass shrugged, not looking at her. "I'll see if Aunt Paige can go."

"Let me at least see if I can leave early, Ok? Then you can call Paige."

Chass shrugged again and Piper picked up the phone and started called her agent back.

--

Chassidity sighed and slumped back in the chair of the waiting room next to her aunt. Paige smiled at her reassuringly and picked up a magazine off of the table next to her. Chass leaned over her shoulder and looked through it with her, waiting on the lawyers secretary to call them back to see him. An hour later Chassidity sat looking at the fifth magazine and Paige had her head rested on her shoulder almost asleep. "Chassidity Halliwell?"

Paige and Chassidity stood up and were lead down a short hallway into an office. The office was medium sized with a large window across one wall that had a good view of the city. There were book shelves on the remaining walls and a wooden desk, where the lawyer was sitting, was placed with its back to the window and chairs were sitting facing them. Chass and Paige sat down facing the lawyer and he smiled kindly at them and sat forward in his seat, clasping his hands together.

--

Chassidity lifted Lexie up out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her. She carried her into her bedroom and dried her off really good with the towel before helping her put her pajamas on. Then, Chass moved to sit behind her on her bed and started running a comb through her sisters hair. When she was done she got her situated in bed and kissed her cheek before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Picking up a book out of her bedroom, Chassidity lay down on the couch in the living room and began to read. A few hours later, after Chassidity had finished that book and began another one, Piper walked through the door. She walked in, expecting both of the girls to be in bed, and sat her purse, keys, and jacket down on the counter before walking through the living room. Stopping in her tracks, she turned on the spot and sighed when she found Chass still wide awake on the couch. "You know, sleep is good for the soul."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure my souls banged up enough already that insomnia isn't going to damage it." Chassidity replied emotionlessly. "How was work?"

Piper sighed and shook her head. "Fine, how'd the appointment with the lawyer go?"

"It was alright. He says it'll probably be able to be settled out of court because Dan confessed."

Piper nodded and gently pushed up on Chassidity's shoulders until she sat up and let her mother slide down next to her. Then, Piper pulled Chass back against her and kissed her head. "How'd things go with Lexie?"

"Fine. She fell asleep right after her bath."

"I'm sorry I'm home so late. We couldn't get a scene to go right and the director didn't want to leave until we got it." Chass shrugged and Piper hugged her close again. "So, what are you reading, anyway?"

"It's called Wicked and its written by Gregory Maguire. Its about the life of the Wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz." Chassidity answered.

"Cool. Is it any good?"

"Yeah, some parts are confusing and it skips time a lot but its good."

Piper just smiled and rested back against the couch as Chassidity rested back against her and told her about her book.

--

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I kinda got uninterested with Charmed for a while and got absorbed in Harry Potter but I'm now equally sharing my time between Harry Potter and Charmed and had a sudden rush of inspiration with this chapter tonight. I hope you like it :D.**

**-Katie-**


End file.
